


Meow

by TenebrificCas



Category: James McAvoy - Fandom, Michael Fassbender - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5792935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenebrificCas/pseuds/TenebrificCas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael didn't expect to become best friends with the stray cat he had taken in a few weeks ago. He also didn't expect his new friend to be anything other than a cat, either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meow

"Come on, little one." Michael called gently to his new pet. He had found the chocolate furred stray cat a few weeks ago, and he had become wildly attached in a matter of days. Michael had nursed the once scrawny cat back to full health, and now the two were inseparable.

The cat let out a small meow and followed the human to the kitchen for food. As Michael made dinner, the cat kept watch from its perch on the bar stool.

"You're a hungry bastard, aren't you?" Michael chuckled, eyeing the eager cat. The creature meowed in response, staring him down. He had the brightest blue eyes for a cat he had ever seen.

He set out the food for the still unnamed cat, and then returned to his room to take a shower. Afterwards, he changed into sweatpants and crawled into bed. The cat made his appearance a few minutes later.

"Goodnight." Michael murmured, raising his arm for the cat to cuddle up to his chest. He rested his arm back over the sleepy animal, and soon fell asleep listening to its purr.

*****

Sleep released Michael slowly, allowing him to wake to the golden sunlight and warm blankets. It was the best way to wake up. The human sat up, and rubbed his green eyes. That's when he noticed the distinctly human-sounding snoring coming from his right.

Michael turned sharply, confused yet ready to attack if need be. What he saw however, made him loose any anger he had had. A human male was asleep beside him, and he was incredibly adorable. Shiny brown hair hung in soft curls around the man's face, and light, freckled skin seemed to go on forever. He had to be naked, with only the blankets as cover from Michael's curious eyes.

"Hey. Hey!" Michael felt somewhat guilty about waking such a beautiful sleeper, but he needed an explanation. He gently shook the man's shoulder.

"Hmm?" the man murmured, slowly waking as Michael had. When he opened his eyes, Michael stifled a gasp. They were the same exact color as his cat's!

"Hey! Who are you?" Michael demanded, feeling nervous suddenly. Where was his cat anyway?

"Shit." the man swore, looking up at Michael. He groaned and sat up, the sheets falling to his hips. His lean torso was exposed to Michael's wide green eyes. Should he stop questioning why this flawless person was in his bed and just go with it?

"What are you doing in my bed?" Michael asked, voice much calmer than how he felt. The man across from him was simply beautiful.

"I'm your cat, and my name is James." he smirked a little, eyeing Michael's equally exposed torso. The human blushed a bit, and tried not to freak out about his thick Scottish accent.

"That's impossible." Michael got out. A small part of him did think it made sense, considering he would have identified those blue eyes on anyone or anything.

"Nope, it isn't. I'm what you would call a shapeshifter. A homeless one, too. I became a cat for a while since they don't need to pay for anything. It worked for a little bit, but it clearly wasn't going too well when you found me. Which, I will forever be thankful for, I might add." James told Michael what the situation was.

"How come you stayed a cat for so long even when you were healthy?" Michael wondered, sort of brushing off what James said about what his species was.

"You kept me warm as a cat, since you allowed me to sleep by you. If I was like this, would you have let a homeless me sleep in your bed?" James explained, gesturing to himself.

"Probably." Michael shrugged. He threw out any formalities, realizing that the cat version of James had seen Michael at his most embarrassing moments. There was nothing left to be embarrassed about.

"Really?" James broke into a grin, eyeing Michael's torso again. 

"Really. You said your name was James?" Michael nodded, getting out of bed. He stretched his arms out as he smiled. He had kind of wanted a roommate, and James now was.

"Yes, and you're Michael." James confirmed, voice dripping with humor. Michael had to stifle the urge to grab James and kiss him. He had been able to when he was a cat, but now it would be slightly more difficult.

"Well, James, I'm getting breakfast. If you don't want cat food, come join me." Michael grinned, and then left the room. Cereal should suffice for the human.

In the kitchen, Michael had grabbed two bowls, two spoons, and a box of Cheerios. He spun around to get the milk to find that James had already entered the kitchen, opened the fridge, and taken the milk from the shelf. The milk was definitely not what caught Michael's attention, however. It was James' completely naked body that distracted him.

"Uh." Michael couldn't tear his eyes away to save his life. James had opened the milk and was drinking straight from the carton. He was enjoying it so much that his eyes had slid shut, and he didn't even notice that Michael had seen him.

When he finished, he turned back around to face Michael. He just grinned and shut the fridge. Then, he continued to pour milk into a glass while Michael still stood there in shock. The shapeshifter smirked when he saw this, so he quickly slapped the human's butt as he walked by him.

"H-Hey!" Michael exclaimed, jumping. He wasn't fast enough to hit him back or even make a witty comment, so he just finished making cereal and followed his new friend back to his bedroom.

James was leaning against Michael's headboard with the covers pulled halfway up his chest. He drank some milk while eyeing Michael before setting it down on the nightstand. Michael pretended to be unaware of James' nakedness and got back under the covers himself. After a few moments, they decided to watch television. It wasn't a minute later before James was a cat again and sprawled across the human's lap. The warm ball of fluff made Michael's heart feel light and happy.

The two spent hours watching TV, and Michael was beginning to drift off to sleep again. He rolled onto his side, gently setting James down next to him so that he could wrap his arms around his cat form. Just before the human fell asleep, James turned back into a man. Michael was so tired that he just wrapped his arms around James' back and buried his nose into the other's brown hair. He felt James smile against his collar bone just as he drifted into sleep.


End file.
